Currently, a personal computer (PC) provides the best form of information retrieval. However, access to PCs is limited and they are not widely owned. PC-based information retrieval tools typically require users to spend time walking to a desk or other area with a PC, activate a search engine, and type keywords describing a desired search. The information sought is often difficult to describe in keywords and search results may not always be exactly what one has been looking for. In addition, the information search itself can take a significant amount of time.
Mobile phones achieved much greater market penetration than the PC. Throughout the world, there are four times as many mobile phones as PCs, and people carry their mobile phones most of the day. However, the mobile phones are generally not being used as an information tool due to a difficult and limited user interface, the small keypad for typing, and a lack of awareness about websites designed for mobile access.
There have been several approaches to making mobile phones easier to use. One approach uses an automatic dictionary for typing text with number keypad. However, typing web-links or longer text takes a significant amount of time even with the dictionary, and typing text that does not consist of dictionary words takes even longer.
Another existing approach uses voice recognition to dial phone numbers or activate applications. This approach provides poor quality due to interference and background noise (e.g., wind, chatter, music, etc.), and saying words or their spelling can take much longer than typing text on a keyboard. In addition, voice can be intrusive and interrupt other conversations around the user and compromise confidentiality. Furthermore, constant talking strains people's vocal chords and can cause them to lose their ability to speak.
An approach that involves scanning of bar codes to obtain desired information can only provide information about objects that have a bar code on them. Extending the use of this approach requires placing bar codes on various objects, which can be time-consuming, expensive, awkward or even impossible.
Wireless pens that digitize handwriting require a flat surface to write, can be slow in transmitting data, and may have to be trained to a person's handwriting. In addition, the use of a wireless pen results in carrying an extra piece of equipment and usually requires special paper to work.
Foldable, portable keyboards for personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other mobile devices operate only when placed on a flat surface, and result in carrying an extra piece of equipment. Mini-projectors integrated into a mobile device that project a virtual keyboard in front of the device also require a flat surface to sit down. In addition, mini-projectors reduce battery life of mobile devices, and do not work with reflective surfaces.
Proximity-based information tags require the deployment of physical tags equipped, e.g. with Bluetooth, RFID, IR or any other mean of communicating with other entities in close proximity. In addition, proximity-based information tags require terminal devices to be equipped with the right sensors to interface with the tags, require maintenance as tags wear out or run out of battery, and cannot obtain information unless they are located in proximity of tag.
Traditional search engines require a user to describe the search in keywords, which can often be challenging and needs a good input method such as a PC-like keyboard to facilitate user input of text. In addition, the presentation of search results is often not well designed for mobile devices with smaller screens.